Strangest of the Strange
by Adelene Abnormal
Summary: AU My life was ruined, destroyed all by one girl. Everything I worked for, gone. I lost my best friends all because of one person. She broke my spirit. Turned me into a shell of nothingness. Listen to this dram filled story of mine. Georgeoc eventually.
1. Entering the Life Of the Great JJ

Prologue

Has anything ever crazy happen to you? Something that was so not like your normal everyday rutin. Well, it's happened to me. My life was ruined, completely destroyed in only a few days. One girls mission was to take away everything from me and she did it. She took away my best friend, my happiness, everything. I couldn't even crack a joke to save my life. She made me into a completely different person and watched me fall, and to make it even worse- she loved watching her plan form, she loved watching me suffer. Over the years of knowing her she had tried to break me down with insults and teasing, but I rose against those. But this plan, this one was the one to take me down. I had no shoulder to lean own. All these years thinking she was an idiot, I take back now. She's an evil master mind.

Everyone always wished I'd change. Everyone always wished I'd stop joking around. Everyone got there wish and when the finally did they wished I would change back. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly was not it's happy self when the three best pranksters broke apart. Here my story about of how my life was ruined, the year Hogwarts will always remeber, through my eyes, the one that got there spirt broken.

Chapter 1

September 1st

I, Jessica Janssen am not your normal fifteen-year-old witch. Most girls my age are into makeup, clothes, and boys. But I'm into pranks, jokes, and mischief. I don't really care about what the other girls are into. Actually, I don't really have any girl friends, or ever really talked to my roommates at Hogwarts. We just don't have anything in common. All they talk about is their looks. Don't get me wrong, I want to look good, I just don't try to be perfect.

I mean, I guess I'm pretty but slightly strange. I have long, straight, black hair that's in choppy layers that reaches my shoulders, it has bright red, pink, and orange streaks running through it and its usually sticking up places, like I just got out of bed, I have bright, light green eyes that show childish playfuness in them, pale skin, a tiny frame, and I'm pretty short for my age, which makes me look quite strange. Some of the third and fourth years are even taller than me.

Well, my personality is very outgoing. I make jokes all the time, I never be quite, I'm very entergetic, and I like to get parties or something going. Most people think I'm pretty weird because I dress pretty weird and act different. I don't act girly ever really, unless I'm making some joke or something else. I get in trouble alot because of pranks or never being quite or something like that. I'm always joking with the professors.

Then, I also get in trouble because of the Hogwarts uniforms. See the girls are suppost to wear skirts, but I don't like skirts, so I usually wear jeans underneath them. It makes the teachers pretty irritated, but usually they let it go because they know I'll never change. Of course Professor Snape usually gives me detition or something if his in a bad mood, but most of the time he just glares at me. My regular dressing, when I'm out of uniform, usually consists of something thats bright and stands out. I like to wear ties and make new clothing styles. Most of the time nothing I wear matches and it doesn't look bad, but I guess it's because I'm the one wearing it. Well if you haven't figured out from my personality who my best friends are then I'll tell you now, my friends are no other than Lee Jordan and of course the Weasley twins Fred and George Weasley.

The four of us over the past four years have been named the pranksters of the school. The teachers especially hate having all four of us in class, which always seems to happen. I've been friends with them since we met on the train first year. I even think sometimes they forget I'm a girl because I'm so un-girlish. But I don't really mind anyway.

Well today is September first and is the day I start my fifth year at Hogwarts. At this moment I'm standing on platform nine-and-three quarter waiting for Fred and George, since Lee is already on the train saving our compartment for us.

"Did you miss us?" someone from behind me asked. Before I could even answer, someone picked me up bridal style and who else but George Weasley. Beside of him was his twin Fred who was grinning as he picked up my luggage.

"Put me down!" I yelled but he didn't listen and started walking to the other side of the platform.

"Mum wanted us to find you so she can say goodbye to you." George said smiling the famous Weasley twin smile.

"I think I could have walked over there by myself." I said, but finally gave up and let him carry me over to the Weasley family.

"We found her, Mum." Fred said, happily when we reached the family of red heads also including Harry and Hermione.

"George, put her down this instant!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Reluctantly George set me down, and Mrs Weasley enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Mum, I think your killing JJ." Fred said using my nickname and finally Mrs. Weasley let go.

"It's so great to see you again, Jessica. I'm glad you got here alright with Sirius Black on the loose, I was worried sick." Mrs. Weasley said.

Mrs. Weasley has always been a motherly figure to me since I never really knew my mother because she was tortured when I was three by one of Voldemort's followers, and she became very ill and always in the wizard hospital, and then she got so sick and died when I was seven in the wizard hospital. Since she is practically my Mother I even call her mum. I think it embarrasses her some but I do it anyway. I really missed the Weasley family since they went and saw Bill (their oldest child who works as a curse breaker in Egypt for Gringotts) and I didn't get to see them over the summer. I was stuck alone at my house with nobody to talk to. Since my mother died my father engrossed himself in his work and is hardly ever home.

"It's great to see you again too, Mum." I said to her making her blush. "It's also great to see you again too, Dad." I said noticing Mr. Weasley standing beside her. He was always like my father and I call him dad (even if I do have one really, but Mr. Weasley is more like one to me then my real one). He can balance his work and still have time for his big family. I always wish my father could do that with me.

I looked around and found Percy standing to the side cleaning his Head Boy badge. Even if Fred and George can't stand him and he always gets us in trouble, I think Percy is friendly enough. He's just more serious then most people, but he's pretty nice.

"I'm glad to see that you got Head Boy, Percy." I said nicely to him. I noticed at points he didn't feel comfortable talking around me mostly when Fred and George were around because there always glaring at him. Usually he would ignore somebody that plays pranks but I guess it because of my grades.

I guess I forgot to mention earlier but I'm pretty much the smartest person in my grade. It's weird sence I never really pay attention in class but I guess that what makes the teachers deal with me in class because they know I'm smart. I make pretty much Outstanding on everything except in potions. I'm good at potions but Professor Snape of course hates my guts so I usually get Excellent or something like that.

"Yes, I was very pleased when I received it." Percy said, pinning his badge back to his robes, which he already had changed into.

"You should be proud. I know I'll never get Head Girl, or anything like that. I cause way to much trouble." I said, smiling my mischievous smile.

"Yes, well don't you think you're a little too old for that this year? Being in your fifth year, you should be worrying more about OWL's. Your smart you should use it for something besides pranks and jokes." Percy said.

He always wanted me to be more responsible, probably because he thought I would do the same to Fred and George. Which wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I don't want to go in the Ministry or anything like that, I want a fun job.

"Oh come on, Percy, when are you going give up. I'm never going to change my ways. I don't even care about OWL's or grades. I don't want in the Ministry or some stupid borning job." I told him.

"Jessica, you could be a way better student then you are now if you actually tried. But I don't have time to argue with you I must be going to find Penelope- she's Head Girl this year." Percy said, walking to the train to find his girlfriend.

I was happy that he found someone that he liked and they liked him back. He was so serious and most people can't stand him. So its good to know that theirs someone out there for everyone.

"Why are you so bloody nice to him all the time?" Fred and George asked together, outraged at me for talking to Percy.

"Because he isn't as big of a git as you make him out to be. Well, until he tries to make me become a brainy." I said, smiling. They didn't say anything else knowing they couldn't stop me.

Finally, the whistle blowed meaning the train was going to leave soon. After saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley one last time Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and I hurried and got on the train.

"Hey, Harry! How's the muggle's treating you?" I asked him cheerfully.

"Like they always do. But they got super mad when I blew up my aunt and ran away." Harry said, grinning, as if he was proud of his success.

"I'm so proud of you, Harry. That must have been brilliant!" I said, jumping on Harry from behind. "I wish I had an aunt or even a uncle to blow up, but sadly I don't."

"Yeah, but I was worried I was going to get expelled." Harry said, after I got off of him.

Harry always has been a friend of mine, he was like a little brother to me. I always liked joking around with him and making him smile. Ron and I also get along really well- even though the twins make fun of him. I've always tried to be a little bit nicer to him and only joke around with him occasionally, but don't make him too embarrassed. Then there's Hermione. Fred and George don't really like how she is always going on about how we shouldn't break rules, but I really like Hermione. I guess because she isn't into looks and boys all the time.

"Come on, JJ, we need to talk about some business," George said suddenly picking me back up bridal style carrying me to our compartment that we always share.

"Fine guys just stand there while I get carried to my doom!" I yelled, as I waved goodbye to them, as I was carried away.

At the commotion some people even peaked there heads out of there compartments to see what was going on. After they saw it they started laughing. They didn't even try to hide there laughter because they new I wouldn't mind. The more laughs I receive just makes me know I did my job.

"Hey, Lee, thanks for saving the compartment." I said, as we entered the compartment Lee was sitting in by himself.

"Hey, it was no trouble at all." Lee said, grinning at the sight of me being carried by George.

"Set me down now, George!" I ordered.

"Or what?" George asked, smirking. I thought for a moment of what the worst thing I could do. Then it hit me.

"Or I'll be come an brainy or even worse a Barbie. I'll wear girly clothes, wandering if I look perfect, and talk about boys all the time." I said acting completely serious which was very convincing. George almost dropped me to the ground when he heard this but caught me and sat me down on the seat.

"No! Anything but that, we need your genius mind for our pranks and jokes. You can't go all girly on us." George pleaded, as he got on his knees in front of me.

"Like I would actually leave you guys unsupervised to become borning. You guys are my best friends and nothing will ever change that." I said, smirking at the three idiots I call my best friends.

"We knew you loved us!" Fred said, cheekily.

"Yes, and even if you wanted to leave, we wouldn't let you." George said, sitting down beside me and putting an arm around my waist.

It kind of freaked me out by this action. Fred, George, and Lee always put an arm around my shoulders, but never around my waist. Around the waist was more of a boyfriend type thing. It kinda made me uncomfortable. Even Fred and Lee seemed confused by this new action of George's.

"Er George, you can let me go now." I said. George took his arm back quickly smiling kinda like he was nervous. George Weasley, nervous, no way.

"Sorry about that." George said, after a few minutes of silence.

"It's alright. So what new pranks are we going to pull this year?" I asked, excited.

We all started talking about new pranks we could pull on people till the train did a sudden stop and the lights flicked off. I got cold and suddenly I felt like I would never laugh again. I got up from my seat and looked out the compartment door where many curious students were doing the same. Then the train jerked making me fall backwards. But someone caught me before I fell and pulled me close to them in their lap.

I heard the compartment door open scaring me, and I moved closer to the person I was sitting on. I couldn't tell who it that came in but they were scared like they were about to wet themselves.

I watched as a dark figure passed our compartment window and vanished from my sight. But for a second I felt sick, like I was about to pass out. I remembered the day when I was seven and my mother died and I saw it, but before I lost consciousness it disappeared.

A few minutes later the lights came back on but I didn't even realize. I felt sweat falling down my face and I was shaking. Then I noticed that it was George that had pulled me into his lap where I had my face buried into the crook of his neck.

I noticed the person that came running into our compartment scared was Malfoy. The four of us were looking at him with mischief in our eyes. Fred stood up walking over to him.

"Malfoy, we know you're a scardey cat and everything, but could you please get out of our compartment." Fred said, almost bursting out laughing at the sight.

Without a word Malfoy, seeming to be embarrassed, gave us all glares before leaving the compartment.

"What was that thing? JJ, are you ok? You're shaking." George asked realizing I was still shaking.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and it was a dementor. Horrible creatures they are. They make you live your worst memories and suck out the happiness. They can even suck out your soul if needed. They guard Azkaban, they're probably looking for Sirius Black."

"I see you defiantly know what your talking about." said a kind voice from behind me.

I quickly turned around to face the male voice that was talking and in the process fell off George's lap to the floor.

"My father told me about them when I was younger. I've always been fascinated with magical creatures." I told him.

He looked very young but his light brown hair had flicks of grey in it and he looked very tired.

"I'm very impressed that a young lady like yourself knows her creatures. You must be an excellent student; you would make a good Prefect. I look forward to teaching you," he said smiling at me.

I felt sorry for this man that obviously was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, he just didn't know how wrong he was.

"I'm sorry Professor but Dumbledore would have to be out of his mind to select me as a Prefect. I'm more of the one that the Prefects have to stop causing trouble." I said innocently.

The Professor smiled at me, which didn't usually happen to me when I told a Professor I was a troublemaker.

"Well then I look forward to seeing some of your pranks then. And yes, the dementor was looking for Sirius Black, like you said. Here, I think you all could use this. It's chocolate," the professor said, handing around pieces of chocolate.

I looked at mine for a minute before taking a bite. Suddenly I felt warm inside again instead of the cold empty feeling. I wiped the sweat off of my face and shakily stood up and sat back on my seat.

"Are you alright? Er, I didn't get your name." he said again watching my actions closely.

"My name is Jessica Janssen. Yes, I think I'm alright just a little shaken up, I suppose." I said back to him.

"You didn't pass out or anything did you?" he asked curiously.

"Er, no. I kind of felt like I was about to, but the dementor left. I was revealing some unpleasant memories" I said, sadly, looking at the floor.

"I'm very sorry you had to go through all that, Jessica. At least you didn't pass out like Harry," he said. The last thing he said got my attention and my head shot up.

"Harry passed out. Is he alright? What happened? Is he hurt? Where is he?" I asked all this worrying and very quickly.

"Yes he is alright, the dementor came in the compartment that he and his friends were in and it seemed to like Harry a little too much and he passed out luckily I was there to drive the dementor away, he is not hurt, and he is in his compartment with his friends." he said answering all of my questions.

"Thank Merlin his alright! So, you're the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" I asked him.

"Oh, yes, I am. My name's Remus Lupin, which I guess now is Professor Lupin." Professor Lupin said, sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"I don't usually shake hands with teachers. But you don't act like another Professor McGonagall, so I think it's safe!" I said taking his hand smiling mischievously. He only smiled at that comment.

"Yes, I think I would be scared myself if I was someone like Professor McGonagall. She was very strict when I went to school here." he said, with a look like he was thinking of memories of when he went to school.

"You went to Hogwarts?" George asked, suddenly speaking up.

"Yes, I was in Gryffindor," he said, smiling proudly.

"So are all of us! Least you're not another Snape. That teacher hates us. Well, he hates us more than the other teachers do anyway." I said not able to hide the smile.

"So you don't like Snape do you? That's understandable." And I could have sworn I saw a mischievous smiling playing on the Professors face. But no way is that possible.

"You know Snape?" I asked, shocked and kinda feeling sorry for this man for having to know that stupid potions teacher.

"Over years you meet people. Anyway I'm going to make sure the rest of the students are alright," he said giving us one final smile before leaving.

"I feel sorry for that Professor. We have to go easy on him, besides he doesn't look up to it, don't ya think?" I said looking around.

"Yeah, he is way nicer than the other professors." Fred said.

We got the conversation back to jokes that we could play but what I didn't notice was the worrying looks that George would send me.

Soon later I changed into my uniform. My hair was down parted on the side and falling on to the right side of my face and was messed up like I had just woken up, my shirt untucked, my tie hanging somewhat losely around my neck, my robe not tied, and I had jeans under my skirt; that were ripped in the knees. Finally, the train pulled to the stop in Hogsmeade station. Lee, Fred, George, and I pushed our way through the crowd to the carriages.

I always hated riding in them because unlike must people I could see what was pulling them, and I didn't quite like it. People that have seen someone die are the only ones that can see Thestral's. The four of us got a carriage to ourselves and soon after we got in, they started making for the castle.

As we passed by the entrance I got the cold feeling and looked out the window to see Dementor's at the gate. I sunk down in my seat feeling faint again, but it soon passed as we arrived.

The four of us found seats at the Gryffindor table and set down and I was greeted with waves from different people. I stuck out alot so I usually got alot of attention which I didn't mind. I've never been embarrassed in my entire life. We watched as the first years got sorted. After the sorting was complete I saw Harry and Hermione sneak in and took their seats that Ron had saved for them.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few thing to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

He paused but continued. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds." Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises- or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said.

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from me, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am please to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I seemed to clap hard. Of course to give him confidence I wisled, which made most of the people in the room to look at me as if I was insane. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

I did notice Professor Snape, the Potions master, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, but even I, who hated Snape, was startled at the expression twisting his thin, sallow face. It was beyond anger: it was loathing. I was aware also that Harry seemed to notice the look on Snape's face.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties."

I was the first to start clapping, then the rest of the house and then finally Harry, Ron, and Hermione- who it took a minute to figure out what was going on. I really liked Hagrid so I give him a confidence boost as well 'Way to go Hagrid!'. I could see that Hagrid was ruby-red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

The trio were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, I saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

"Well I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. As if the three idiots I was sitting with hadn't eaten in days, they started stuffing their faces full of food.

"Hey, JJ, how was your break?" asked Oliver Wood who I didn't notice till then was setting on my left.

"Oh it was wonderful filled with adventures... NOT! It was totaly borning. I was all by myself. I had no one to cause trouble with, or even someone to cause trouble for." I told the Gryffindor table, dramatically.

I did lie somewhat when I said I was completely alone. I never told the twins this but I'm kinda as rich as the Malfoys. I don't like being rich, but my father does. We have house elves but they can't take the place of the Weasley family. But anyway I never wanted to tell the Weasleys that I'm rich because there not that wealthy and I didn't want them to think I would judge them or something. So they always thought I was middle class or something like that.

"Wow, thats so horrible, JJ." said Seamus, a boy in Harrys' year.

"Yet the great Jessica Janssen survived!" I said, standing up straighter.

"I'm gonna miss you after this year, JJ." Oliver said, smiling at me.

He was a close friend of mine to. Even if I didn't play Quiddich I did do commentary for the games with Lee.

"Oh, Oliver, I'll miss ya to!" I cried, loudly, hugging him dramatically. It was very funny like two lovers and one having to leave another. It got laughs from everyone that was watching.

When I let go of Oliver I saw George staring at his plate quite sadly like. If there was one thing I hate most was when someone was unhappy, well unless its a Slytherin or someone I don't like.

"Oh, look little Georgey-worrgy is upset!" I said, in a baby like voice, patting him on the back. "Whats wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing, what could be wrong. I was just thinking." he answered back.

Putting on a shocked face I jumped away from him. My eyes were big from the news. Everyone was waiting to see what was going on.

"George Weasley THINKING! I'm shocked! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO!" I said, and punched the table for dramatic effect.

Before George could even say anything I heard one of my least and favorite voices from behind me.

"Miss Janssen, what are you yelling about?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Well, isn't this an unexpected surprise!" I said, happily.

I got up from the table cheerfully and stood in front of McGongall. She looked at my uniform with a disapproving look.

"Miss Janssen, could you explain the difference between you and your fellow students?" she ordered me.

"Well, partially everything, professor. You really should be more pacific. Because I can name about a million things different from myself and the others." I said, with a grin, and I could see McGongall was either losing her patients or she was amused. "To start out with I talk way more than anyone, I'm very hyper, about seventy-five percent of this school is taller than me, I don't have any friends of my own sex really, in fifth year and above I'm the only girl never to have a boyfriend or liked a boy, oh I'm probably one of the few people who has never been nervous or embarrassed, oh also I'm the only one in the school that doesn't know how to-"

I got alot of laughs out of my answer. But I was cut off by McGongall looking at me quite strange. It almost looked like she was about to smile but that just can't be possible because well I've never seen her smile. Expecially not at me. She looked down and back up at my uniform disapprovingly (Is that even a word? Well, it is now, okay, back to my tale of my life) and finally the lecture began.

"I meant your uniform. This is not the example your supppost to be setting for the younger students. Your suppost to be a good rolemodle to them. Not walking in here like a disaster, with your uniform not appropriate. I don't want the other children to start dressing like that and thinking they can get away with everything." lectured McGongall.

I never saw the point why she did it in the first place. I was never go to change myself unless I wanted to. Which wasn't going to happen because I like being different. Not because it gets me attention just because I don't like doing what everyone else is doing. So instead of wearing the same uniform I make mine different, but also because I really hate skirts.

"Why do I have to be a rolemodle. There like hundreds of other student for them to choose from. And I do not walk around like a disaster, I worked very hard to make my uniform as different as I could. You should be lucky I even wear it at all. And if I do say so myself I think you and all the other teachers will miss me when I leave the school. I mean who's going to disturb class by talking, or writing my essays backwards in your class, or I know your personal favorite starting parties and keep them going tell you have to yell at us to go to bed, and of course yelling at me when I say something horrible to the whole school on commentary during Quiddich games. Who will do all that when I'm gone, this school well be just to quite.

Oh, and just a little hint you really shouldn't make girls wear skirts. I mean it so unfair. Guys get to wear pants and we have to wear skirts. I mean why? Also skirts not exactly a great thing, I mean teenage guys and girls in skirts, not a good commination. I mean I don't want guy staring at my legs or something, that just wrong."

Now, after my last two sentences your probably thinking I'd be blushing. Well, not me. I don't care, its the truth. Yeah, I know the whole schools hearing this, but I don't really care its true. Most of the room was laughing now and I don't think there going to quite anytime soon.

Professor McGonagall didn't say anything else, but walked back to the teachers table. I set back down proud of myself and ate the rest of my food.

At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for us all to go to bed. The four of us got up with the others and made our way to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" she asked as the students came to a halt in front of it.

"Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind the crowd. "The new password's 'Fortuna Major'!"

I heard Neville Longbottom complain sadly. He always had trouble remembering the passwords. Through the portrait hole I climbed into the place I really call home, Gryffindor common room.


	2. Betrayal, New Friends, and Evil

Hey everyone sorry it took soo long for the 2nd chapter. I've had alot of stuff to deal with and I finally got the time to write it. I hope you all enjoy this one, it has alot of funny stuff, sad stuff, and a bunch of other things. I would love to thank the 3 people that reviewed and I hope I get a few more reviews telling me what you think about this one.

By the way I forgot to put a disclaimer or the other chapter so here it is now. I don't own any of J. K.'s wonderful ideas and charcter. I do own however JJ and she is completly mine so don't take her. I also don't own Patrica she is a J. K. charcter but I did make her personality.

Chapter 2

_September 2 _

The next morning I walked into the Great Hall looking like I did last night. I was late to breakfast, as usual. What can I say I'm a girl that likes to sleep. But this morning, I did actually sleep more than usual, so I was in a rush to get ready. I walked down the tables and suddenly I found myself on the floor.

"Oh, Janssen are you alright? I guess I most have accidently tripped you." said a voice that didn't seem sorry at all.

I knew exactly who that voice belonged to. The one person in this school I disliked more than Slytherins. She was a Gryffindor and had teased me since we've been to Hogwarts. Her name was Patricia Stimpson. She was one of the popular girls that gets guys attention all the time. She was dumb as they come (except some of the Slytherins).

"Yeah, why not next time you keep your big feet out of the hall." I said, smirking slightly.

"Big feet, I do not have big feet!" she screeched at me. "Besides, Freak, maybe if you weren't blind you could have watched were you were going." Patrica said standing up in anger.

She was of course taller than me, as most were. She had grown into her body better than I had. Her curves were all in the right place and of course her cleavage was, well, perfect (trust me I'm not that way just giving some details here). My body didn't have much of anything really, I was just piratically a stick. I didn't have what guys wanted. I didn't have a butt or hips or anything like that.

"You know, I don't have time to deal with this." I said knowing I didn't have much time left to eat breakfast and also I didn't want to get detention on the first day. Slightly angry I fell into a set next to Harry.

"'Ello guys, what's up?" I said.

"Not much, just talking about how were going to murder the Slytherins in our first Quiddich match." George replied.

"Yeah, I can't wait till Lee and I get to announce that game. I'll probably end up getting detention." I replied with a smile before digging into my food.

"Oh, JJ, Professor McGonagall gave me your schedule because you over slept." Hermione said handing it to me across the table.

I stopped eating and looked at her for a second. I didn't take the schedule just pushed it right back to her. I leaned back slightly and popped my back and neck. Finally I turned my head towards her to look at her once again, leaning slightly over the table as if I was telling something of great importance.

"For you information I didn't over sleep. The school just happens to start too early, I just so happen to not function at that time. Meaning that I get up at the time that school should actually begin, but since none of the teachers will agree with me everyone keeps begging the day to early, instead of when it actually should begin." I said making Hermione look at me confused, including everyone else.

"I'm not even going to try to work out what you just said. Now take your schedule." Hermione pushed it towards me again.

"Hermione, sometimes I think I should start calling you mum. Your really starting to act like one." I said as I took a bite of eggs.

Time went by and the hall was starting to empty as people headed off toward their first lesson. Ron was checking his course schedule.

"We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there..."

As the got up I smirked to myself. As they walked away I called out to them "I hope you all come back breathing!"

They turned around with confused and slightly scared expression upon there faces As they passed the Slytherin table, Malfoy did yet another impression of a fainting fit. The shouts of laughing traveled through the Great Hall.

"Hey, Malfoy, at least Harry didn't wet himself, like someone else I know!" I screamed across the hall.

Most people in the room laughed except for most Slytherins (I did see a few though trying to hide a smirk.) Malfoy set down his face slightly red. I smirked at my success and looking down at my pock-a-dot watch I realized it was time for my first class of the day, unfortunately that happened to be Potions, with the Slytherins.

So slowly Fred, George, Lee, and I made our way to our doom. I mean how in the world could someone be so cruel to make Gryffindors put up with Snape as the first class of the new year. I mean do they want to kill us? Because I might just do that before we reach the door. Even worse we have it with the Slytherins, and Snape favors Slytherin, since he is head of that house. (What I wouldn't give for McGongall to favor us, life would be sweet! But, sadly, thats not going to happen.)

We made it, unfortunately, all alive to the room.(Not like I didn't try to find some place to fall off of... but as suspected theirs no high places in the dungeons.) So we walked to the end of the class room as far away from Snapes desk as possible. But there was one problem with my seat when I got there. SOMEONE was already in it. Now this might seem maybe a little weird and a little crazy (But hey it's me, what else would you expect?) but this seat was MINE. I've always set in the back of the room, the seat next to the wall. Everyone knew that was offically my set, I even have my name craved into it.

Now if someone like Alicia or Angelina got my seat I would be nice, and they most likely would move. But this person is not either of them... this person happens to be a bright blonde head, blue eyed, little whore. Of course you should know who it is.. if not, then I'll tell you now, it's the same person that tripped me in the Great Hall. Yes, thats right, Patrica Stimpson is setting in my official Potion seat. And you know the worst thing about it is? She knows that I hate when people take my favorite spot.

"I believe your in my seat." I said, staying calm.

"Really, is that so?" she asked indecently. She looked around the room for a minute then turned back around and faced me. "Well, it seems that I have took your seat. But now that I'm in it I realized that this one is so much better than mine. I think I'll just set here from now on."

She smiled indecently at me and turned to the front to talk to her best friend that had took the seat in front of her. Clenching my hands to stop the urge to punch her I sighed angrily.

"Look, how hard is it to just move to a different seat? Not very hard. I've sat there since first year alright, my name is carved into that desk! So will you please just move your big fat arse our of my chair!" I struggled to keep myself from yelling and mostly succeeded in doing it.

"At least I have an arse, unlike someone in here." she said with a giggle. "So, I was here first so why don't you find a different seat. I mean after all you said it wasn't hard." she smirked back at me.

Oh how I would have liked to hit that smirk right off of her pretty little face but, unfortunately, at that exact moment I was about to carry out my thought Professor Snape walked in to the class room. Being Snape and all he yelled at me to find a set. So looking around for an available seat (that wasn't located next to a Slytherin) I finally picked one on the right of Alicia.

As suspected Fred and George took there usual set, which made George next to Patrica (Yuck!) and Fred was on the other side of George. The grossest thing about the whole ordeal is that when I looked back I saw Patrica with her flirty smile and voice talking to George! AND he actually looked interested! Now was is the word I'm looking for, er... oh yeah MUTINY! Thats pure betrayal. Talking to my enemy. You don't see me going around flirting with Slytherins or something do you? If you didn't know, than the answers NO! Of course I don't.

Finally my nightmare was over, I got to wake up, and leave the horrid dungeons. Class went by extremely slow and having to hear Snape teach and Patrica's giggling made it pure torture. Id rather be hung like the use to do to witches then go through that!

My next class of the day was Charms with the Hufflepuffs. I walked there with Fred and George even though I was still angry with George. I walked in and took a seat placing my feet on the desk top and twirling my wand in my fingers watching as people filled into the room.

"So, JJ, your being unusually quite.. and thats really scary. Are you thinking of a new prank we can pull? Something horrible we can do to the Slytherins?" George asked from beside me.

He got an excited look on his face thinking about pranking the Slytherins. If I wasn't mad at him I probably would have joined him in his excitement. Turning from watching my wand twirl I gave him a look that clearly stated 'Why are you talking to me? Don't you get that I'm extremely angry at you.' At least I thought it did but George must haven't because he looked at me extremely confused.

I rolled my eyes, aggravated at his ignorance of not knowing that not only minutes ago he pratically commented mutiny.

"For your information I'm not thinking of ways to cause trouble for the Slytherins. I'm trying to get you to figure out that I'm angry at you and wish you would shut up and leave me alone." I yelled, grabbing the attention of the few students around us.

The last thing I saw before I turned back to my wand twirling was a very shocked Fred and George. I didn't talk through the rest of the class which was one of those odd crazy things that usually never happen and should be recorded into a world record book or something. But anyway it was now dinner time and I had some what cooled down since potions and was talking but as hard as I could I could not get Patrica's stupid little giggling out of my head. It was just so odd. I mean Fred and George are not the kind of guys Patrica usually goes for. I just have this feeling that she's up to something. But Patricas' to dumb to come up with anything good so I'm not worried that much.

Well, as usually Fred, George, Lee, and I came into the Great Hall and took a set with the trio. I took a set beside Harry, with George on my other side, Lee in front of me, and Fred beside him. I listened to the trio talk with my chin rested on my fist.

"They wouldn't fire him, would they?" said Hermione anxiously, not touching her steak-and-kidney pudding (which I though was a very gross pudding in my opinion or maybe it's just the name that creeps me out I mean steak AND kidney pudding... ewwww).

"They'd better not," said Ron, who for once wasn't eating.

"Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first day back," Ron add gloomily.

"Er, for once I'm the one confused could someone fill me in?" I asked hopefully.

I listened intently as they told me about there day. Like Harry getting the grim in his tea cup and was predicted to die, which I told Harry not to worry since I was told the same thing in my first Divination class. But the most interesting news was about Draco and the hippogriff. Which I replied with me laughing so hard I almost fell out of my set. I calmed down though when they told me they were worried that Hagrid might get fired of it. I had to admit I was worried for Hagrid to. I mean I love, he knows so much about magical creatures, that if you have any question his a good person to go to.

As all of us finished eating we went back to crowded Gryffindor common room where most people were setting around doing there homework. My prank buddies and I made our way to the fifth year boys dorm room to talk more about our pranks this year. Also about our creations in the making which maybe some months from now be reality.

_October 31_

Well almost a two months down and not much has happen really. A lot of detitions, a few Sirius Black sighting but so far he hasn't been caught. Also Quiddich season is drawing near and I'm looking forward to doing commentary once again. Today of course is Halloween one of my favorite holidays of the year. It also happens to be the first Hogsmead trip of the year and I can't wait to get into Zonko's Joke Shop and buy all the pranks I can. Thankfully also Patrica hasn't done any more of her giggly around Fred or George since Potions so maybe she wasn't just be her annoying self as usual. Yeah, that has to be it.

It was Halloween morning at breakfast were a depressed Harry set beside of me, I didn't exactly know what to say to him because the way he was acting I knew he was trying to act like everything was okay. I knew why he was sad, I mean he didn't get to go with the rest of his follow third year to their first trip to Hogsmead, because his stupid muggle family didn't sign his permission slip.

"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes," said Hermione, looking desperately sorry for him.

"Yeah, loads," Ron said.

"Don't worry about me. I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time," said Harry.

"Harry, trust me I'll buy you so much candy, jokes, and maybe something to do with Quiddich it will be like you were there. Instead of Halloween it'll feel like Christmas!" I said cheerfully, patting him on the back.

"Thanks, JJ. But you don't have to." Harry told me.

"Well, duh. I know I don't have to Harry, but I'm going to anyway so don't try to argue your way out of it. Just accept the love I send your way." I told him.

So there I was in Hogsmead with my three best friends. We were enjoying a butterbeer when suddenly I heard a very annoying whinny voice call out.

"Hey, George!" the voice said behind me. It was so high pitched and annoying I actually winced at it.

I didn't need to look around to see who the voice belonged to, but I did just to make sure I hadn't nodded off and was having a horrible nightmare. So I turned around and found that my worst nightmare is right behind me, smiling seductively at George (Yuck!)- Patricia.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed, with her just standing there.

"Do I need to have an explanation to talk to George?" she asked innocently.

Yeah right her innocent. Thats funny, well alright actually it's not that funny because here is my worst enemy flirting with one of my closest friends, ever. So, here I was completely confused and it just got worst. The reason is because of what George said next.

"You want to set with us?" he asked, smiling.

I fell right out of my seat and onto the floor. Which was actually pretty bad because the floor was kinda dirty down here. I was completely shocked, I wasn't sure if I had heard correctly. George Weasley, one of MY closest friends in the entire universe, wanted MY worst enemy and nightmare to set with us.

"I would love to." Patricia said smiling.

She came and took the seat on the other side of George, scooting the chair a little closer to him. I had no clue what was going on but it was making me sick. I looked at Fred and Lee, who was setting in front me, who were looking just as confused and sick by the sight as I was. Looking away from the sight I decided to keep myself busy by looking at the objects I bought.

"Oh Merlin, I left my Zonko's bag in the store. Hey George wanna come with me?" I asked, knowing that George was always up for a trip to Zonko's Joke Shop.

"Can't you just go get it yourself?" George asked, with a slight rude tone.

I looked at him with big eyes. I couldn't believe it, George had never rejected hanging out with me before. It really hurt me that he would rather talk with Patrica. Well fine, he can be that way, I wasn't gonna show him I was hurt.

"All right then, I talk to you guys later, bye!" I said as cheerfully as I could get.

I took one last look at George, who was laughing at something Patrica had said, to see if he was gonna join me. He never looked back at me or said bye or anything. He didn't even seem to notice that I was leaving at all. So I walked heart broken out of the building and made my way alone to Zonko's. Luckily for me my bag was unharmed and was in the exact place that I had left it.

I didn't really feel like going back to the Three Broom Sticks to look at Patrica and George so I decided to head back to the castle a few hours early. So there I was in the almost empty castle walking alone down the hallways bored out of my mind.

Yes, for once JJ Janssen was alone and quite. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but what George did to me really hurt my feelings.

I mean ever since I was little I never really had many friends and I didn't talk to anyone for years after my mother had died but then I met Fred and George and we had become really close friends. They were just like family and well I thought family didn't betray each other. Well, not like I know much about family since my real father isn't that much of a family.

At this moment I realized I really didn't have a lot of friends. I mean yeah, sure, a lot of people like me and did care about my well being but not like a brother, or a sister, or anything. But wait doesn't family and best friends tell each other the truth no matter what?

Oh man, maybe I'm not really a best friend or family to the twins. I mean I've lied and keep a lot of stuff from them. Like being rich, what happened exactly to my mother beside what everyone knows, and a bunch of stuff. Maybe I don't really have any friends at all and it's all my fault. I lied, I kept things for them. What kind of friends am I?

Fred, George, and Lee always told me everything. They didn't leave out small parts of their summers (or in my case kind of a lot). They told me the things that were embarrassing, tragic, hilarious, heartbreaking, and exciting. I didn't do that I left out the part about my house elves cleaning my room, doing my cooking, me getting whatever gifts I wanted, which I never that they were that important, until now. Maybe I should've been more truthful, maybe I should have been a way better friend. I was loosing George. He would rather talk to Patrica than me. What has my life come to? I felt so alone, so betrayed, and sad.

The more I thought about all of this the more I realized it was my fault. Five years of lying, keeping away the truth about who I really am has caused me to loose best friend to my worst enemy. I shouldn't being blaming George, or Fred, or Lee, or anyone but myself.

Maybe I should have took our friendship more serious. Instead of joking around all the time I should have told them things that made me cry, that haunted me in the night and woke me to be covered in sweat. But I didn't, I wanted them to think I was strong, that I had a great life, they I wasn't afraid of anything. I guess I was wrong. I guess I thought they would always there. That no matter what happened to my home life I would always have the Weasleys but maybe I want always. If I'm loosing George, then I'll adventually loose Fred, then Lee, then I'll have no one. Because if were not friends then why would I stay at the Weasleys'?

My head was pounding with all the realizations in my life. All the stuff I took for granted is now going away. I couldn't believe it and for the first time in years I felt a tear run down my cheek.

Maybe I'm just over reacting I tried to tell my self, but myself didn't listen. If George really cared he wouldn't be talking or dare I say flirting with someone who has tried to ruin my life since the first day of school. The person that teased me when I had glasses and braces. The person who made there life mission to call me a freak everyday. People that care about you wouldn't do that, would they? I have so many questions and no one to ask them to.

With all these thought I had running through my head I was completely spaced out. Then just when I turned a corner 'SMACK' I ran right into something or someone. The other person and I both landed on the floor from the impact.

I heard a shy 'sorry' from the other person. I looked up to find a girl. I knew she was in my year and a Ravenclaw, since I had some classes with her, but I had never spoken to her. The girl was fairly pretty. She wore black rimmed glasses, had straight hair that reached her shoulder, very light green eyes (that reminded me of mine a lot actually), she wasn't much taller than me only by a little, and was slightly on the skinny side. I didn't know her name, she never talked in class.

"Oh, it's no problem. Most likely it was my fault. I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was going. I had a lot going on in my head." I told her smiling friendly. "My names Jessica, well actually I'd rather be called JJ."

"I know who you are, we have a few classes together and well your really hard not to notice." she told me in a quite voice.

In all my years at Hogwarts I don't think I have ever talking to someone this quite before. It kinda made me feel strange.

"My names Arrica Teaton." she spoke again.

"Well, it's a pleasure to met your acquaintance Miss Arrica Teaton." I said with a goofy smile and bowed before her.

Well that got a laugh out of her. Which actually made me a little bit happier about my day. She looked a little bit sad and what can I say I love cheering people up.

"Er, I gotta get going, so bye." Arrica said and tried to walk quickly away from me in the direction that I just came from.

"Hey, wait, were ya going?" I shouted at her retreating form.

"Er, the library." she answered.

"Mind if I came with you? I don't really have any were else to be and I think if my brain has to realize anything else today it's gonna explode." I told her hoping she wouldn't mind.

"Yeah, I guess you can come." was her only answer before turning back around.

I ran as fast as my short legs could carry me to catch up with her and soon we were walking side by side. We didn't talk on our journey to the library, which was a very short journey. When we reached our destination I followed Arrica to a table in the back.

The library didn't really have a lot of people any there. Just a few first and second year who were getting ahead on there homework and a few older students who had got sick of Hogsmead and decided to work on the load of homework they had.

"So, why are you not at Hogsmead?" I asked, curiously.

We were now setting at the table were Arrica had piled a small but still good size pile of books on the table. I, having no homework with me, just set there watching Arrica work. I didn't want to make her feel bad but I was completely bored out of my mind. But I guess I can't really blame her, I mean I did ask to come.

"What? Oh, well see today is my best friend and her boyfriend anniversary and well I figured they would want to be alone. I didn't feel like walking around Hogsmead alone, so I decided to stay here and get some work done." she answered quietly not looking up from her book once.

"Oh." was the only thing I could come up with.

"Why aren't you at Hogsmead?" she asked finally looking at me.

"Me? Well, it's kinda complicated and I just don't really feel like talking about it." I said picking up one of her quills that was laying on the table and started to play with it.

"I see. Was that the reason you were walking around the school paying absolutely no attention to were you were going?" she asked.

"Yeah, kinda. My friends, well friend actually kinda just did something that was kinda like back-stabbing so I just decided to head back early." I answer.

I had to admit even thought Arrica was shy she was wicked. I just had to get her to open up more and maybe I'll have an actual friend thats a girl.

"So, you mentioned your best friend and her boyfriend, who are they?" I asked looking at her. My curiosity had gotten the better of me.

"My best friend is Tracie Douglas and her boyfriend is Kaleb Markus."

"I know Tracie. I was partnered with her on a project. She's wicked, also a Ravenclaw. Oh and I know Kaleb to, his like best friends with Cedric Diggory right?"

When I looked back at her waiting for her to answer my question I saw her face was just as red as her hair.

"Er, yeah his friends with C-cedric." she answer with a nervous like tone in her voice.

"Yeah, okay I know who your talking about, cool guy. I know Cedric to. Good Quiddich player. A little bit on the shy type. Can't talk a compliment to save his life." I told her.

I watched as I talked about Cedric that she seemed to become more nervous around me. I didn't like it when people are not comfortable around me.

"You okay? Did I insult you or anything? I didn't mean to, I can just leave?" I asked.

"No, it's just I don't really wanna talk about Cedric if thats okay." she told me finally speaking in a normal tone.

"Alright, doesn't bother me at all." I smiled.

Arrica and I spent the rest of the time of the Hogsmead trip with each other until we finally separated. She had to go find Tracie and I had to go give Harry the things I bought for him. I walked into the common room after giving the password but before I could reach the girls dorm room someone grabbed me and pulled me up to the guys dorm.

I found myself in the company of Fred and George in the fifth year guys dorm. The place wasn't that interesting to me anymore since I have been up here thousands of times before. It was a huge mess as always. With clothes thrown everywhere and books covering the floor.

"What?" I asked rudely to George.

"We were wondering if you would mind if we gave the Maruaders Map to Harry. I mean I think he needs it more than us, right?" George asked me in his normal happy tone.

I looked at him as if this was a joke. Did he forget what he did to me not over a few hours ago. That he blew me off to hang out with someone else, the worst someone else that could be thought of. I just wanted to rip out his hair from his head for being so I can't even think of a word to write to describe what his being so just insert your own thoughts. I mean he was acting like he didn't do anything when he just completely ignored me.

"Oh, so now my I matter because I remember oh I don't about two or so hours ago you blew me off for someone that hates my guts. So you know what I don't really care what you bloody hell do anymore. I guess my friendship doesn't really mean that much to you. So, if you excuse me I'm going to go give Harry his stuff and then go down to the feast and try to enjoy the rest of my Halloween." I said as calmly as I could but my voice did raise at some points.

I pushed past George ruffly and maybe my way back down to the common room and up to the girls dorm to gather the stuff for Harry. I saw Harry in the common room talking with Hermione and Ron as usual and made my way over.

" 'Ello, 'ello, I may not be Saint Nick but I come baring presents!" I said joyfully to the trio.

Harry opened the bags and seemed to love all of he interesting objects and candy that I bought. He told me thanks over and over again and that I shouldn't have gotten him it. All well he would just have to deal.

So finally it was time for the Halloween feast and I was starving. I set myself at the table beside Harry. The feast was delicious as always. As all good things come to an end so did the feast so it was now time to head to the common room.

As we left I hear someone shout "The dementors send their love, Potter!" and who else to say it but Malfoy. He really pissed my off with the trying to get Hagrid fired thing so I decided to scream back.

"Well, Malfoy at least they love him! You couldn't get a flobberworm to love you!" I shouted back at him making many smirk and some laugh. Malfoy gave me one of his famous glares and went off into the direction of the dungeons.

When the trio and I reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat lady, we found it jammed with students.

'Why isn't anyone going in?" said Ron curiously.

Harry peered over the heads in front of us. The portrait seemed to be closed.

"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password- excuse me, I'm head boy-

And then a silence fell over the crowd from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. We heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

Peoples heads turned; I and other that were standing in the back were standing on tiptoe.

"Whats going on?" Ginny said, who had just arrived.

Not a moment later, Professor Dumbledore arrived, trying to squeezed trough the crowd.

"HEY PEOPLE, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY THE HEADMASTER IS TRYING TO GET THROUGH!" I screamed as loud as I could, which was really loud but hey I had to get their attention some how right. People actually listened to me for once and started to squeeze together to make room for Dumbledore to walk through them.

"Why thank you Miss Janssen." Dumbledore said with his eyes sparking.

"I live to serve and please." I told him.

As Dumbledore made it through the crowd we finally found out what was keeping everyone from going in.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely.

Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professor McGongall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGongall, please go to Mr. Filch at one and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a crackling voice.

It was Peeves, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore, and Peeves grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better tan his cackle.

"Ashamed, Your Headship,sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing," he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorial," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

We, meaning all the Gryffindors were sent back to the Great Hall, where we were joined ten minutes later by the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, who all looked extremely confused. Dumbledore told us that we all would be spending the night here as the teachers conduct a search of the castle for Sirius Black. He left the Head Boy and Girl in charge and us squashy purple sleeping bags to sleep in.

Everyone was telling the other what happened but I didn't care I was looking for someone. There, I found her. Who your probably asking? Why Arrica of course. She was talking to Tracie and Kaleb in one of the corner of the Great Hall. I ran of to them smiling and waving friendly.

"Mind if I sleep over here with you guys? I'll tell you what happened? The truth and nothing but it, I swear on the 'Guide of Pranking'. " I told them.

The three of them looked at me kinda of funny and then laughed at my intersting swear.

"JJ, yeah sure you can sleep over here just pull up a bag." Arrica told me and I did exactly what she told me too.

I told them what happened and we all tried to come up with ways of how he could have gotten in. Not one of us could figure out how he did it. Not even Hermione seem to be able to come up with one.

Adventually everyone slowly started to fall asleep but I stayed up a little longer than everyone else. I just couldn't sleep know matter how hard I tried. All I could think of was my mother, the war of what I could remeber, and the after effect of all of it. It effected everyone know matter who they were muggle, muggle-born, half-blood, or pureblood.

I finally went to happier thought about how I was becoming to have some new friends in my year. Arrica, all though being shying, was really nice and very smart all though she did have some problems supporting herself in her great qualities. Tracies was awesome to. She was some what like me, loud and didn't embarrass easy, yeah shes gonna be fun hanging around with. Then there was Kaleb. He was a pretty cool guy, funny and sneaky.

Yeah, I'm glad I took the time to start to get to know them. I couldn't have run into Arrica at a better time. Just when I need a break from George. After all my thinking and tossing I finally some how managed to fall asleep. My last thought I remeber was 'wow, what a very interesting Halloween this has turned out to be.'

-So theres chapter 2 sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm looking for a bata so if anyone would like to do that please contact me. I like to dedicate this chapter also to my favorite readers Sherry and Amanda who without them I don't think I would ever get this chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed this one and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can but I got a stupid bitch for a teacher and she gives alot of homework so I don't know when the next one will be up. But more Reviews means more motivation to write this story.


	3. Flying Forks and Quiddich

'Ello 'ello all! Sorry it's took so long for me to update. I hope you like this chapter. Also this story will not follow (if it continues that long) the 6 and 7th book. So I thought I would let you know. Also my Victoria story won't either. Sorry I just can't do fan fiction with those two books. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I REALLY appreciate it. Also if any of you have suggestions on what you would like to see in this story I'll listen to them just email me at I need some filer chapters while I work up to the BIG plot of the story so let me know. I would love to hear them. I'm also looking for a beta!

Also I don't own anything except for JJ, Arrica (who might have her own story someday because that's original where her, Tracie, and Kaleb came from), Tracie, Kaleb, and any one else you don't recognize. Also if any one wants to borrow JJ for a story or anything let me know and I'll probably say yes.

Also I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than my other but it's still pretty long. I hope you all enjoy it and PLEASE review. I love to hear what you all think.

* * *

Chapter 3 

_November 14_

The school had talked about nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. Rumors and theories about how he got in scattered like a disease. As time went on the theories got wilder and crazier, some not even I could have thought of.

The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony. I, as well as the whole Gryffindor house, really want the Fat Lady to return.

In other news, the weather was horrible and it was the day before Gryffindor's first match of the season. It was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were needed to see properly.

At this moment in time you could find me in the hallway making my way, extremely quickly, to Transfiguration. I was dodging and sliding my way through people to make it on time. I ducked quickly between a couple who were, well lets just say _busy _saying goodbye when the bell sounded that I was, indeed, tardy for class. Speeding up my pace I finally made it to the closed door of the class room.

I knocked twice and I waited to hear my lecture. The door opened to reveal Professor McGongall with one thin eyebrow raised at me. I smiled widely thinking that maybe she would not give me detention. It didn't work, of course, and I ended up with three days of it with her. Sighing and shrugging my shoulders uncaringly, I made my way to the main back seat.

Five minutes had passed and now I was bored. Today's class seemed to be nothing but listening to her talk about things that we need to know for O.W.L's, yeah that's great. Rolling my eyes to the ceiling I propped my feet onto my desk and started to look around the room.

I noticed, for the first time, a certain red haired twin sitting in front of me. Luckily it was the one I wasn't extremely mad at but the other twin, Fred.

"_Psss Fred psssss Fred._" I whispered to him trying not to draw attention.

Thankfully he heard me and turned around to face me.

"_What_?" he whispered back.

"Good luck in your game. Don't get hurt. If I don't get the chance tell the whole team that too." I told him.

He nodded to me and turned back in his seat.

"_Psss Fred psss._" I whispered once again to him.

He turned back around with a crocked grin on his face looking at me waiting.

"That also goes for your not as great and loyal friend twin too. As mad as I am at him I don't want him to get a bludger in the face and make him more idiotic." I whispered back to him.

He once again nodded.

The school day had finally come to an end and it was now dinner. I set with the trio with the twins a few seats down, which I was thankful for. The trio was talking about how Snape had taken the place for an 'ill' Professor Lupin. Just for the recorded let me say that I'm glad I didn't have that class today.

"So, let me get this straight he made you study werewolves. I didn't learn that till almost the end of my third year. Well, we did have a stuttering teacher that took half the class to say three sentences and he also had the face of an evil wizard on the back of his head but still that's hard stuff, except for the exception of Miss Granger over here. She's like a human encyclopedia." I told them after hearing their conversation.

"Thanks, JJ." Hermione said then adding as an after thought, "I think."

"Your welc-" but I never finished my sentence as saw a horrid sight.

There setting with the twins and Lee was Patrica. She was giggling at something that George had said and was setting so close that you couldn't get a quill between them. I watched the two angrily for what seemed like ages. Talking and laughing together just like they've known each other their entire life. It made me sick at my stomach and also gave me a headache.

"Err, JJ! JJ! JESSICA!" Ron yelled closely to my ear.

I jumped slightly and rubbed my ear which was ringing. I turned to look at him and saw all three of them staring at me strangely, as well as few others sitting around me.

"What?" I asked them.

"Well, we've been trying to get you're attention for about five minutes and well you stabbed your fork into the table." Ron answered.

I looked down and sure enough I had driven my fork into the table. Taking a hold of it I tried to pull it out. With my luck, of course, it wouldn't come out. I tried once again putting all of my muscle into it and pulled. I felt it come lose and the fork went flying across the room and landed behind me on the Hufflepuff table.

I looked behind me as well as some others from my house to see shocked Hufflepuffs looking around to try to figure out were the fork had came from. I raised my hand to them.

"That would be my fork." I told them grinning.

I walked over to them and I picked it up. I glared at it. This was one evil fork I tell you. It just wouldn't let me have a good day.

"Sorry, about the whole 'fork flying through the air' thing. I didn't mean for it to come scare anyone, well unless it could have made it to the Slytherin table then I might have had meant it." I told the small group of Hufflepuffs which I noticed included Cedric Diggory.

"It's alright JJ. No harm done." Cedric told me grinning.

"Hey, do you think if I threw the fork another time it would make it to the Slytherin table. Maybe it'll knock Malfoy out and he'll wake up not being a git." I said to them and actually considering doing it.

"JJ, I don't think that would be such a great idea. You already got one detention for Professor McGongall." Cedric reminded me since he had that class with me.

"You know, I was trying to forget that, thank you very much. Besides, I don't have that much coordination to hit him; I'm too clumsy I'll miss." I looked to my side to see some of the teachers watching me curiously.

Knowing that Professor McGongall was probably seconds away from telling me to sit down I told the group goodbye and found my way back to my seat.

"JJ, every minute around you is always interesting." Ron told me laughing slightly.

"Oh, I know. You just couldn't live with out me, I'm just that great." I told them before digging back into my food and avoiding all forks.

_November 15_

Today was the day. The day of the Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff match. Lee and I were ready to do commentary for the game. I just hoped that both teams at the end of the match were okay since the weather had just gotten worse since yesterday.

The game went on for what seemed like forever with Lee and I commenting on what we could see of the game, which wasn't much. The rain was so hard we could hardly make out which players were which. Not even I could make out which Weasley twin was which. Hell, I couldn't tell the girls from the boys. Mostly all we knew was that Gryffindor was up fifty points when Oliver called for a time out.

I watched as Harry and Cedric were on the chase of what I would guess was the golden snitch and hopefully one would end the game. Suddenly though I felt strange. The whole stadium had gone quite and no sound could be heard. For a second I actually considered that I might have gone deaf.

I suddenly felt a horribly familiar wave of cold swept upon me. I looked down and saw at least, if not more, a hundred dementors. I couldn't think clearly and I found myself fall from my seat. Then I started hearing and seeing flashes from the past.

_"Mum, guess what?" said a little girl walking in to a small, white room._

_The room was bright and had white walls. It was easy to tell it was a hospital room. On the end just by the window was a bed were I woman laid. The woman was probably somewhere in here early thirties, with long black hair and bright, light green eyes and she was a rather thin woman._

_"What sweetie?" said the woman from the bed, who was obviously the mother of the tiny girl._

_The little girl hopped onto the bed with her mother smiling widely at her. The girl resembled her mother greatly. She had black hair that was up in a messy pony tail that the girl had obviously done herself. She had the same shade of green as her mother that shined with childish playfulness. She was small and thin. The mother brushed some of the hair from the girls face as she listened to her talk._

_"Mum, I'm now seven! I'm seven mum, isn't that so exciting! Just a few more years and I'll be going to HOGWARTS!" the girl said jumping up and down on the bed._

_"Yes, I can't wait to see you all grown up learning magic. I'll know you'll do great. Happy Birthday, Jessica, I love you." the mother said to her daughter._

_"Oh, mum, do you have to get all mushy on me now. So, do you think you'll be able to come home again soon? It's been awhile." Jessica asked hope in her eyes._

_"I don't know dear. I don't know when I'll be able to go home." she answered._

_All the hope that had once been the little girl's eyes was destroyed. She looked down at her lap were her tiny hands were making tiny circles over her pants._

_"Oh..." was all she said._

_"I'm so sorry dear." the mother said weakly and softly almost un-hearable._

_Unknowing to the little girl, at that time, that the mother didn't mean just not being able to come home on her birthday but also for many other things she was never going to see and hear for her. The room went quite and Jessica looked at her mother curiously. _

_Her mother had not said anything for awhile and she noticed her eyes were closed. She looked as if she was asleep but she didn't seem to be moving at all. She was perfectly still and her chest was unmoving. This frightened the small child beyond belief._

_"Mum?" Jessica asked frightened shaking the shoulder of the older woman. "Mum?" she asked again her voice taking on a softer tone and squeaking. _

_Suddenly the door opened and a few healers appeared. They started talking but she wasn't listening. The only thing she understood was that she no longer had a mother. Her mother would never see anymore of her Birthdays, her first trip to Hogwarts, her life after school, who she marries, or her children. _

_Tears fell down the once playful eyes of the child as one of the healers carried her out of the room to contact her father. As she was carried out she looked back to see the healers surrounding the bed. Jessica just couldn't believe what she saw and didn't want to believe that it was real. Maybe she would wake up and it would all be a horrible nightmare. Unfortunately she knew better this was the horrible reality._

"Miss Janssen, Miss Janssen! Miss Janssen can you hear me?" a voice, that I could barley hear, asked me.

I shook my head to get the fussiness out to realize that it was Professor McGongall who had being calling me. She stood above me looking worried. I saw to my right holding me up was Lee looking quite worried himself.

"What, what happened?" I asked confused.

I felt something wet and warm fall from my eyes. Bringing my hands up I noticed the tears falling from my face.

"You kind of fell out of you set when the dementors came. You were shaking and stuff. You got me worried. Professor McGongall came to check if you were alright." Lee explained.

"I'm fine now, thanks." I said shakily getting to my feet.

"JJ, we have to get to the Hospital Wing. Harry is in there, he fell of his broom." Lee said and noticing I was about to explode into questions of worry he added. "His alright though, Dumbledore made sure of that, so no need to worry."

When we reached the Hospital Wing Harry had already woken and talking to the team. I made my way over and stood beside Ron. I found out that Cedric had caught the snitch just before Harry fell. Also that Cedric wanted a rematch but Hufflepuff won fair and square, even Oliver admitted to that. Only a few minutes later everyone was driven out of the Wing to give Harry rest.

I walked, only half knowing where I was going, to the common room. My head was still filled with the thoughts of that day, that horrible day that know matter how long I live will never forget. That day, May seventh, the day of my seventh Birthday, was the day that my whole life changed. After that my dad started to put himself more into his work and was hardly ever home, leaving me home with the house elves to care for me.

I remember from that day till I was about ten years old I was not anything like I was before or am now. I was quite, reserved, and stayed in my room for the most part of those three years. My own dad didn't even seem to care that his only child was hurting. Though as I got older I realized that I had to go on with my life, which was what my mother would have wanted. I swore to myself one day that my father would care.

My plain hadn't worked much. I thought maybe working hard and learning all kinds of things before going to Hogwarts would impress him. Though he didn't seem to care at all, he just kept on working, though a few of his coworker seemed to be impressed. So that's when I went to another plain. I, Jessica Janssen, changed into the girl you know now.

I played pranks, jokes, and all sorts of other things. Even this didn't seem to get his attention. He didn't even seem to get mad, he just ignored it completely barely giving me any indication that he knew I was alive. It seemed like when my mother died, I died in my father's eyes too.

Before I could think anymore of my childhood I found myself being knocked off my feet by something really hard. Looking up I found that it was Sir Cadogan's portrait. I got to my feet as I brushed myself off.

Sir Cadogan was rambling on about something another but I wasn't paying an attention as I was rubbing my head that was hurting from my fall. I quickly said the password and made my way in.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and I get the next chapter up as soon as possible but I have work, school is going back soon, and also getting writer block! 


End file.
